Corruption Garden
by Nina Duciel
Summary: La mejor guerrera de la corporación, hermosa y fuerte, fue traicionada por su hermana gemela... ahora frente a ella tiene una decisión que tomar, lo que desencadenara que su vida tome otro camino, junto a la persona que siempre había estado a su lado y que jamas pudo ver. Pero nada es para siempre y por sus mentiras ella pierde lo único que puede salvarla.


**_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a _****Stephanie Meyer**

**_Sólo la trama es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Después del estallido de la tercera guerra mundial, muchas enfermedades azotaron a los Estados Unidos, afectando a todos sus habitantes. Pero una de las más graves consecuencias se debió a que muchas de esas enfermedades evolucionaron en poderosas y resistentes mutaciones genéticas y los millares de muertes que todo este cataclismo ocasionó y sigue ocasionando. Aun cuando la tecnología había avanzado a pasos agigantados uno de esos virus ya no se pudo controlar, este era el más temido.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de cabellos color caoba y un simpático bigote que le hacía parecer mayor, siendo que era bastante joven para pertenecer a la milicia, ya con el rango de comandante del ejército de la Corporación. Era descendiente de una familia de militares. Charlie poseía todas las características de un líder, por ello era quien coordinaba los ataques al enemigo que se habían apropiado del antídoto del mortífero virus, aun cuando este no estaba del todo desarrollado y menos debidamente probado.

Renée Swan era una mujer rubia e intrépida que trabajaba también para la Corporación, como espía informante de los avances del enemigo. Ella había perdido a toda su familia a manos de la Federación "Dark Soul" y recientemente se había enterado que por su causa, su familia era portadora de una enfermedad que se activaba con un ADN especial; ellos buscaban una manera de lograr apoderarse del virus, y de esa manera inclinar la balanza y ganar la guerra.

Cuando Renée había sido capturada, Charlie apareció con sus tropas y la salvó, ganándose en ese instante el amor de Renée y la ira de la Federación, quienes juraron conseguir a como diera lugar lo que buscaban.

Dos años después, Charlie lideraba una misión de recuperación para la Corporación, cuando fue informado de que su esposa poseía el virus "Destroyer" en sus genes y que este reaccionó ante su propio ADN, activándose y convirtiéndose en la temible amenaza. Charlie había quedado confundido y aturdido por la noticia, y temió lo peor cuando supo que su amada esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus hijas.

Cuando Charlie llegó, se enteró que solamente una de sus gemelas extrañamente había nacido perfectamente sana (aun cuando apenas si tenía 7 meses de gestación), y la otra aún estaba dentro del vientre materno desarrollándose con normalidad. Aquella noticia supuso para los doctores que la hija mayor había adquirido el virus, y que había mutado en ella generando su desarrollo más temprano; pero aún quedaba ver si la otra niña también lo tenía. Sólo el tiempo les podía decir qué era lo que las hermanas Swan habían "ganado" con el virus.

Así fue que un día 15 de agosto, la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan saludó al mundo por primera vez mostrando su pequeña cabecita llena de cabellos rojos y ojos completamente azules.

Dos meses después, el día 15 de octubre Anabella Carlie Swan llegó con sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes a ser parte de una familia que ya tenía trazado su destino en la Corporación.

Un 14 de enero, las hermanas Swan quienes aún estaban en la escuela, fueron informadas de la muerte de Renée Swan, quien era una soldado del ejército corporativo de "Edén Live", lo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Ahora sin nada a lo que aferrarse, veían la lluvia caer mientras el sacerdote daba unas últimas palabras a quien en vida fuera una mujer intachable y gran madre, que cayó derrotada tras el enfrentamiento contra los "Dark Soul".

—Sin importar qué pase, Ani… yo voy a cuidarte para siempre… —Isabella miró a su hermana menor demostrándole una fortaleza que no poseía en esos momentos.

— ¿Lo juras, Bella? ¿No vas a dejar que nada me pase? —Anabella contempló la tumba de su madre por última vez con expresión de dolor.

—Lo juro… Aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea. Te prometo que a ti no te pasará nada. Te lo juro, Ani… —Bella miró a todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente lamentaban su pérdida; pero Bella no era ninguna tonta, sabía quiénes eran los que estaban frente a la tumba de su madre, algunos eran amigos de la familia y los otros sólo estaban ahí lamentando su pérdida, ya que ella era una gran soldado, pero no lo sentían más que como la pérdida de alguien útil, un activo más.

Bella sabía todo acerca de la Corporación, era consciente de cuál era la labor que cumplía, y lo que sus padres habían sacrificado en ella; las ilusiones que habían puesto en todo lo que hacían y qué era lo que ahora ella y su hermana harían en el futuro.

Ya no tenían a sus padres, así que con sus escasos 8 años, ella y su hermana tenían que formar parte del centro de investigación, y muy probablemente fueran internadas en la Escuela "Warriors of Light" para proseguir con su educación.

— ¡Quiero irme con mi mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! —gritó Anabella con su pequeño rostro lleno de lágrimas abrazándose a la tumba de su madre. Isabella distinguía sus lágrimas aun cuando la lluvia era muy fuerte, porque ella también sentía su dolor, no sólo por compartir la pérdida, sino que también porque ambas tenían un lazo especial. Se acercó a su pequeña hermana y la levantó de la tumba para tenerla de frente, y peinó los cabellos rubios de su hermana que llegaban hasta sus frágiles hombros dándole un abrazo para reconfortarla.

—No podemos ir con mami, Ani… Ahora ella está mejor. Ya escuchaste al señor cura, mamá siempre estará con nosotros, y yo nunca te dejaré. —Bella apretó el abrazo sobre su hermana y se tragó los sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta.

—Bella… Bella, yo quiero a mi mamá… —dijo Anabella enterrando con más fuerza la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana. Bella comenzó a acariciar su cabeza calmándola y dando una pequeña sonrisa al acariciar los cabellos cortos de su hermana que tenían el mismo corte que el de ella. Su madre casi siempre insistía en que tuvieran los mismos peinados y cosas… No pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo al recordar aquello y suspiró tratando de calmarse.

—Yo también quiero a mamá… —Bella soltó el abrazo y quitó sus cabellos rojos de su cara que no le permitían ver a su hermana completamente—, pero tenemos que ser fuertes… ¡Promételo, Ani! Por nuestra mamá… Tienes que ser fuerte…

—Yo… te…te lo prometo, Bella…

* * *

**Quiero agradecerle a mi beta Marta Salazar por corregir este primer capitulo.**

**Te pido disculpas por mis errores Marta, pero tu hiciste este capitulo es posible gracias a tus correcciones... muchas gracias**

**este fic esta inspirado en la canción "Corruption Garden" de Luka Megurine (Vocaloid) si tienen oportunidad de escuchar la canción háganlo ;) les ayudara mucho con las imágenes mentales que lleguen a hacerse.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**un beso**

**Nina Duciel.**


End file.
